Seethrough
by Mushmellow
Summary: The FAYZ wall doesn't come down. It turns transparent, exposing the inside and all the chaos and trauma and death and evil for all the outside world to see. Follows numerous characters as these changes take place.
1. Whip Hand

**MY FIRST GONE FANFIC! Yay! The gone fandom is so small, but I love you all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY'RE ALL MG'S AND QUITE RIGHTLY SO.**

**Translucent **

**Chapter One: Whip Hand**

It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining over the FAYZ for the first time in what felt like ages. The black inky spirals were no longer engulfing the kids day by day. The light was back. Safety was back.

And Drake Merwin had never felt worse.

Drake Merwin was tired - no, exhausted. His red whip hand was dry. His mouth was dry. His skin was dry.

The hot sun beat down on his face, making him growl and lift his arm to shield its brightness from him. He was in the middle of the desert where Lana Lazar's car crash had taken place. He didn't know that, of course. All he cared about was that the outsiders couldn't see him.

Drake didn't care about much, you see. He always put himself first. He always did things that would benefit him in the long run, even if it meant harming another person or harming himself for a short while.

Except now, he felt completely and utterly lost.

The FAYZ wall hadn't come down. But something else had happened. It had turned transparent so everyone from outside could see them.

Could see Penny's head crushed and battered by a rock Caine had threw in a fit of rage.

Could see Sam Temple, desperate and scared, shouting to a mother who couldn't, wouldn't, hear.

Caine, eyeing his mother with a look of disgust, anger, jealousy, misery all on his face before turning and walking away.

Astrid, apologetic because she'd killed her dumb retard of a brother and didn't really have an excuse for doing so. At least, an excuse those outsiders would understand.

Diana had run away too, taking the Gaiaphage baby with her.

With no Gaiaphage to guide him, Drake felt lost for the first time in ages. And kind of scared, too.

He didn't have anyone outside waiting for him. At least, he guessed that. He still remembered the looks of horror on everyone's faces as they took in his appearance, his evil face, his wild tentacle of an arm.

He was a monster.

He used to find being a monster fun. He ruled the kids. He knew they were more scared of him than they were of Caine, because Caine was at least mentally stable. Drake, however, was not.

He was a monster, an outsider, hated, not wanted and not needed.

Why did that no longer appeal to him?

Drake looked around. Apart from a few bushes and a couple of big rocks, there was absolutely nothing surrounding him.

No water. No food. He was going to die here.

Oh well. I had a good run, he told himself, before grinning slightly and lying on the gravel.

He used his whip hand to shield the sun from his eyes, holding it until the hand grew tired. Then, he turned over to sleep, even though it was the middle of the day, and even though he was hot and tired and hungry and dry and lost and also kind of scared.

He thought about everything he'd done, everyone he'd fought, all the pain and anguish he'd caused.

He waited for Brittney, innocent, helpless, good Brittney, to take over his body and do something about their situation, because Drake simply couldn't.

He waited for someone to come and fight him, even though the fight had long gone out of him.

Drake Merwin waited.

**AN: Read and review, my babies, or I'll force-feed you redvines!**


	2. The King

**AN: Hello. Due to lots of exams it took a while for me to upload this but I hope I can be faster next time. Read and review, guys.**

**Chapter Two: The King**

Caine Soren sat on his old bed in his old room in the old, battered building that was once Coates Academy.

The bed sheets were now a dull grey, the walls splattered with mysterious red droplets, a damp smell suffocating him as the seconds went by. The window was smashed but no fresh air seemed to come in, to clear his clogged, cluttered mind.

He remembered his glorious days, strolling through the campus with Drake on one side and Diana on the other. He'd felt so proud and comfortable.

He thought nothing could ever change that.

How wrong he had been.

Because he was now a failure of a king in a failure of a town. A town where kids, trapped and lost, fought each other because they knew no better.

And what had he done?

He'd taken advantage of it all. He'd let the greed and power and ambition get to him until Drake snapped and left him, until Diana lost it and left too.

He was a father. A father to a baby whose fate was already bleak.

Strangely, the thought didn't affect his thinking much. Or perhaps it hadn't sunk in yet.

"I'm a father," Caine said out loud, as if it would make a difference. "I have a child. I have a daughter. Gaia."

Where was Gaia now? Where was Diana now?

He didn't know.

And to be quite honest, Caine didn't care. Not anymore. Actually, he'd never really cared. All he'd been interested in was being a king, a ruler.

He knew Diana was clever enough to take care of herself and her - his - their baby.

He was partially startled by his own cruelty. He said he loved her. He knew he did. He loved Diana, and he'd gotten her pregnant and then what had he done?

He had run away like the foolish coward he was.

Caine sighed and lay down on his bed. The old Caine would've worried about getting his clothes dirty. But that was the old Caine.

Caine remembered the look on his mother's face - horror, fear, worry, all aimed at him. He'd smashed Penny's skull. He had a reason to. But of course Connie Temple couldn't understand that.

Why did she give him up? He didn't understand. Wasn't he as important as Sam? Wasn't he as special? Was he really that bad?

Before he knew it, a tear slid down his cheek. Caine ignored it. And ignored the next.

He missed Diana. He missed Drake, even. He missed the old days where everything was chaotic but chaotic because he'd made it that way. Now it was unruly and messed up due to unknown forces.

Forces he couldn't control.

And as much as it hurt and burned him inside, he knew he was fighting for something he wouldn't win.

**AN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Review anyway, or Drakey's gonna whip you to pieces. Heh.**


End file.
